Is There More To My Life?
by Wyrtha
Summary: Challenge by Dracohalo117. On the day of the Genin Exams one of Naruto's precious people says something that changes his outlook on Ninja forever. Pairing Naruto/Hinata. AU storyline. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. I do not own this story idea either. This a challenge fic issued by Dracohalo117**

**Chapter 1 - Do I want to be a shinobi?  
**

6:27 a.m. – Saturday October 17

It had been 24 hours since Naruto last slept. His eyes were heavy and all he wanted to do was fall asleep and forget everything. However, thoughts of his tenant wouldn't let him. 'Kyuubi' Naruto thought as he stared at his ceiling in the same position he'd been in for the last four hours. It had only been a day since Naruto felt like he was ready to take on the world. He was going to ace the exams, Sakura would fall in love with him, everyone would see him as being better than Sasuke after he beat him out for Rookie of the Year, and more importantly he'd officially be a ninja and one step closer to being the Hokage. Less than a day had passed and all of that seemed a distant dream. Now he felt as if he was in some never ending nightmare.

What could have happened to change things so dramatically for the normally cheery blond? First he was so excited about finally passing the exams that he almost overslept nearly late for the exam and was made a fool of by Kiba who tripped him when he went to take his seat. The whole class laughed at him even those he considered his friends, well except one. The timid, pale eyed, blue haired girl merely watched him with concern evident in her eyes. Naruto at first had trouble placing the girl as he didn't remember her in any of the classes, but realization dawned on him. 'Oh yeah that's the girl who feints all the time' Naruto thought. Pushing that aside Naruto got himself ready for what he was sure would be the hardest part of the exam for him … the written test.

When Naruto was finally given his test he looked it over and immediately frowned. Naruto knew something was wrong with his test as there were questions about things he didn't think he'd be able to answer even when he became Hokage. Some of the questions didn't even have anything to do with any subject that should be taught in a school ninja or civilian. What kept him from calling for help was the look Mizuki gave him as he started to raise his hand. It was the same look the villagers gave him on 'those' days. So Naruto did what Naruto does and tried his best to answer even a few of the questions. When time was called Naruto had answered all of the questions even if it was only a guess. It took half an hour for all the papers to be collected and graded. Naruto could only frown when he saw the look Iruka gave him as he graded what could only be his paper.

A few minutes later everyone was headed outside when Iruka grabbed him and held him back for a minute while everyone else including Mizuki went on ahead. "Naruto what's the meaning of this?" Iruka questioned as he held out a blank test paper in front of Naruto's face. "What's the meaning of what Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked confused as to why he was shoving a blank paper in his face. "Don't try to act confused with me Naruto. This is your test paper. Now explain to me why you felt you didn't even have to answer one question or even fill in your name?" Iruka asked angrily. Naruto was shocked and wondered what could have happened. "But, but, but I did my test. I even answered all those ridiculously hard questions that ojiisan probably wouldn't know the answers to" Naruto said defending himself. He kept the part about guessing those answers to himself.

Iruka's anger was rising. "Look Naruto, you don't have to lie to me. If you didn't know the answers then you didn't know, but you could have at least tried to answer them" Iruka says. Iruka was slightly proud of himself for how he was handling the situation and allowed a small smile to grace his face. 'I did try' Naruto thought as he looked at the paper then something hit him. "Hey wait a second!" Naruto shouted. "My paper had way harder questions than these. My test had questions like 'Who was the first person to use chakra?' and 'What was the first jutsu ever used?' not 'Where does the Hokage live?'. I could actually answer a question like that. I spent most of my time guessing and trying to come up with reasonable answers to stupid questions like 'How does Konoha's sewer system work?' Naruto says wondering what was going on, but had a good idea. Iruka was getting angrier with every word Naruto spoke trying to defend his stupidity until he had enough.

"NARUTO SHUT UP! Don't you dare try to defend your stupidity by saying you got the wrong test. I'm tired of this Naruto. Every year it's the same thing. You fail to do the simplest things even when I try so hard to help you then make up some lame excuse …" Iruka stopped mid rant and sighed as he looked at Naruto who had his head down. "I'm done Naruto. I can no longer help you. This is your last chance. Fail any of the remaining tests and you will have to be content with being a civilian and doing the best you can to survive. I honestly question if you and any possible teammates you would get wouldn't be better off if you didn't graduate" Iruka says as he walks away. Unbeknownst to Iruka he had sparked a thought in Naruto that he had never truly considered. 'How bad could it be to be a civilian?' He thought. Still, he was determined to be a ninja and not just any ninja, but one of the best for his jiji.

With that thought in mind Naruto went on to pass if only barely the kunai and shuriken throwing portion of the test. Survive and pass the taijutsu portion even though in his opinion Mizuki went harder on him than anyone else. The only test left would be a test of ninjutsu. This had Naruto really nervous as they could be tested on any three of the five D and E rank jutsu they were taught in the academy. Of course Naruto was never taught any of them and had to rely on what he saw as others performed the jutsu's. Still, he had managed to learn four of the five jutsu even if they weren't exactly like the other kids. Naruto prayed to every deity that he knew of for help passing the test and make sure he didn't get the only jutsu of the possible five he couldn't even fake passing, but like always his prayers went unanswered.

Naruto flashed forward to him sitting outside the academy and watching the other kids as they were either congratulated or consoled by family and friends. He could only dream that some day that would be him. 'The only way that's happening is if I make my own family with a woman who loves me' Naruto thought. Despite what he proclaimed and led others to believe Naruto wasn't in love with Sakura and knew she was not that girl. No Naruto had long since seen her for what she was … a violent fangirl with serious mental issues and most likely a permanently underdeveloped body (He saw her mother a lot due to the council trying to have him killed at least once a week). So why had he continued to follow her around like a love sick idiot and allow her to continuously beat on him day after day after day? The answer was if she did it the others would not figuring he had been humiliated and beaten enough for all of them. One punch no matter how hard was infinitely better than groups or gangs with fists who would do more than throw punches. Naruto wondered if there would ever be a girl in Konoha that could love him.

Any further thoughts were cut off as Mizuki approached him. Naruto really wanted to kick himself now that he was thinking about the things that happened later that day. He knew Mizuki was a bad guy and one of the 'demon' haters. He even knew Mizuki had rigged his written test some how and figured he was the one that chose bunshin no jutsu as one of the three ninjutsu he needed to pass. However, Naruto was desperate to hold onto the hope that he could be a ninja and escape the evil clutches of the civilian council and others who wanted to hurt him. So he fell for an obvious lie and did something that could possibly get him killed in a few days when he met with the Hokage.

Naruto stole the Scroll of Sealing other wise known as the Forbidden Scroll from out under the Hokage's nose … well after he knocked him out with his pervert killer jutsu, which most people assumed was just a perverted henge. It was much more complicated than that, yet he found it easier to use than the actual henge no jutsu they taught at the academy. With the scroll in his possession he managed to find the meeting spot in the forest and began to read through the many techniques in the scroll. Unfortunately most of them were way out of his league, but having a blank scroll on him that he didn't use during the test Naruto wrote a few of the more interesting jutsu down for later study and began working on the simplest jutsu he could find in the scroll. It was a clone jutsu which he generally sucked at, but it only required one hand seal and a lot of chakra. Honestly it seemed like it was made for him and the memory transfer ability was definitely something he'd take advantage of.

It took three hours before he was found and in that time Naruto learned the Kage Bunshin, Kage Shuriken, and started working on the Daibukha. The rest of it required him learning other skills like elemental manipulation, chakra control, and fuinjutsu so he saved those for later study. It was Iruka that found him yelling and cursing saying really hurtful things that Naruto wasn't sure he could forgive his former sensei for. Still Naruto plowed through with hope he would receive his headband informing Iruka of what Mizuki told him. A minute later Mizuki struck throwing a giant shuriken at Naruto, which he dodged before Iruka could jump in and protect him. Naruto landed safely away from the madly grinning man facing him with a clearly confused look on his face. 'Is this a part of the test?' Naruto remembered wondering.

Unfortunately things only got worse from there when Iruka engaged Mizuki in combat. During their struggle Mizuki called out to him and informed him of something Naruto couldn't begin to comprehend. "You are too slow Iruka, but then again you never were a match for me were you" Mizuki taunted his former friend as he slashed at Iruka with a kunai. "What's wrong with you Mizuki why are you doing this?" Iruka pleaded with his friend blocking his slash attempt then lashed out with a kick that Mizuki dodged by jumping back. Both men just stared at each other in a ready stance lightly huffing air from their excursion.

"Why am I doing this? I'm doing this because I'm sick of this village. I should be a jonin right now in ANBU gaining fame and glory instead of being stuck with you looking after a group of wannabe's and fan girls. Even that Uchiha is nothing but a weak, overindulged, brat who will probably get himself and his team killed the first time he faces a superior ninja. The worst thou was when they forced me to deal with that little demon over there. The disgust I felt knowing that I was even remotely helping that monster get even a teensy bit stronger made me drown myself in alcohol every night. It got to the point where I couldn't even satisfy my girlfriend who's left me for some loser jonin. Well, now I'm leaving to a place where I will be recognized and my talents properly utilized, but most importantly where demon scum like _him_ won't be allowed to walk around like the rest of us normal decent human beings" Mizuki rants looking from Iruka to Naruto with disgust.

"Hey boy, you want to know why everyone hates you even Iruka here?" Mizuki called out to the boy. Naruto's focus came back and his attention was on Mizuki completely. Iruka immediately lunged at his friend trying to stop him, "No Mizuki you can't tell him". Mizuki carried on like he hadn't heard him dodging around Iruka's wild attacks without much trouble. "The reason is because everyone, including Iruka and that old fart Hokage, is lying to you and those of your generation or younger. The Yondiame didn't kill the Kyuubi he sealed it in **YOU! You are the Nine-tail fox and you killed Iruka's parents! Now do everyone a favor and DIE MONSTER!**" Mizuki shouted and threw a kunai at Naruto.

Naruto stood there in shock as he thought about how everyone treated him even the Hokage who seemed to always keep a little distance between himself and Naruto despite allowing Naruto to call him jiji and the occasional trip to Ichiraku's. Now it all made sense the faces, the whispers, the beatings, his birthdays'. Naruto was so deep in thought that he hadn't even heard Mizuki's last statement or the kunai that was coming closer to striking his heart. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by a splash of blood hitting his face. Clearing the blood off of his face Naruto saw Iruka hunched over him a kunai sticking through his hand. From there Iruka told Naruto to run, which he did and half an hour later Mizuki tried to trick him again by using the henge no jutsu to look like Iruka. Naruto sadly had to admit that he almost fell for it the key word being almost.

Naruto feigned giving Mizuki the scroll when he suddenly shoved it forward and right into the man's groin causing him to double over. Then while he was clutching his affected area Naruto slammed the scroll down on his head knocking the ninja out and then tied him up with some ninja wire he always had handy incase a few civilians decided it was time to punish the demon again. Just then Iruka came barreling through the trees to see everything was over. Naruto noticed the large strip of cloth covering Iruka's hand that still seemed to be bleeding.

"I think you for the save earlier Umino-san, but you really should get to a hospital and have that wound looked at" Naruto says. "It's okay Naruto-kun. I'll be fine until help arrives" Iruka replies with a smile at the boy no young man before him. 'Naruto really has grown up well despite all the hate and neglect he's suffered' Iruka thought 'Including from me'. Naruto just shrugged and looked out in the forest trying to sense any approaching ninja. "Naruto" Iruka said catching the blondes' attention. "I would like to apologize about what I said to you in the hall earlier today. It's obvious what you said was the truth now" Iruka stated wondering what else his _friend_ had deceived him about.

Naruto once again shrugged as he remembered the mean hateful things he said earlier and what he said out in the hall that once again made him think about civilian life. "Naruto if you would please close your eyes I'd like to give you a gift as an apology" Iruka says. At first Naruto is hesitant, but despite some incidents between the two early in his life that Iruka probably thinks Naruto doesn't remember and what happened today he decided to show a little faith in the man and close his eyes. Upon opening his eyes he saw Iruka's head band was missing and felt cloth on his head. Naruto unwrapped the headband and held it in his hand examining it with a sort of detached look on his face.

"Naruto despite some of your flaws like being to loud, and wearing too much bright orange, and not paying attention, and acting dumb. I think your quick defeat of Mizuki shows you have potential. The potential to reach your dream some day and be the Hokage. So it is with this headband that I would like to congratulate you Uzumaki Naruto on becoming a genin of Konoha" Iruka says beaming at the young man. Naruto meanwhile, was once again thinking over everything that happened that day and during his academy days. After a few minutes of Naruto just starring at the headband Iruka's smile dimmed and he began to worry about the young blond. "Naruto is everything alright? I'd thought you be jumping up and down doing some retarded victory dance by now" Iruka says shaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"I'm fine Iruka-san, but I can't accept this" Naruto says as he hands the headband back to the chunin. "Why?" Iruka asked confused. "Because, I'm not sure I want to be a ninja any more" Naruto says sounding tired."Oh okay … WHAT?" The scarred chunin screamed. However, Naruto didn't answer and Iruka was into much shock along with a certain spy globe wielding old man to say or do anything. It was only when two ANBU jumped down and after Naruto's explanation of evens grabbed Mizuki and the scroll running back towards the Hokage's Tower after informing Naruto he needed to meet with the Hokage Monday morning when Iruka spoke again as Naruto was about to walk off.

"Hey, Naruto!" Iruka shouted getting the blond to turn around and look at him. "How about we get some ramen my treat" Iruka says though inwardly he feared he wouldn't be able to make rent if he did. "No thank you Iruka-san. I appreciate the offer, but I just want to crash right now … maybe some other time okay" Naruto said as he turned to walk off again not even waiting to see Iruka nod or not. The Hokage and Iruka though could only freeze with a sense of foreboding. 'For Naruto to not only turn down becoming a ninja, but also free ramen something purely evil must be happening' Both men thought as they stared at the retreating blond.

Naruto meanwhile spent the next five hours sprawled out across his lumpy horrible mattress thinking on his problems and rehashing what happened that day. As the sun rose Naruto got up and shut the blinds as much as possible and lay back down. 'Maybe if I just fall asleep I'll find this was all a dream and none of that will have happened' Naruto thought as he finally succumbed to sleep. Unfortunately sleep wasn't in the cards as Naruto suddenly found himself in front of a giant metal gate with a paper seal in the middle of it. He looked around wondering where he was and why he was there. All he saw was a sewer half filled with water. Water that was darker than any he could remember seeing before two giant red orbs peered through the darkness of the cage catching his attention. Then a bright red paw with claws extended came flying out of the cage towards where he was sitting.

Naruto just sat still in shock and waited for it all to end, but just as the paw was right on top of him a blue barrier formed that severely shocked the animal making it retreat back into the darkness of it's cage. Naruto still just sat there wondering what saved him until the glowing red eyes once again stepped forward through the darkness and with it a muzzle and two bright red ears on top. 'It's a fox … Kyuubi' Naruto thought. "**Correct human and now that we've met there are certain things we need to discuss**" The giant red fox says.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for reading this new story. The challenge is 'I Quit' and if you want more details please check out Dracohalo117's profile for this and other challenges. Also, check out Challenger's profile who has all kinds of interesting challenges up on his profile if your interested.  
**

**As for fans of my other stories please rest assured updates will come as soon as I can get them up. It shouldn't be too much longer for Choices, but Work Release might still be a ways away. In the mean time I may try to crank out another new story or two before the ideas leave me. Anyway, until next time dear readers and again thanks for taking the time to read this new story!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. I do not own this story idea either. This a challenge fic issued by Dracohalo117**

**Chapter 2 - Meeting the Fox and Council Trouble  
**

6:45 a.m. – Saturday October 17

Naruto snapping out of his fear sensing he was safe as long as he never passed beyond the gate stared at the fox for a minute. "What is there to discuss Kyūbi?" Naruto asked calmly as he stood up. **"How about letting me out of here?"** The Kyūbi started. "No" Naruto said. Naruto continued to stare at the fox sensing a shrug at the expected answer. **"How about giving me access to all your senses?" **The King of Bijuu's asked next. "No" Naruto said not elaborating either. **"Then the least you can do is alter your mind scape into something other than a fucking sewer"** Kyūbi demands frustrated. Naruto thinks about it for a minute pacing back and forth across the gates entrance to piss the fox off before saying, "No".

The Kyūbi couldn't take it any more. **"You insignificant little worm! How dare you deny a request of The Kyūbi no Yōko. I've been walking these lands since before your insignificant little village was a twinkle in your founder's eye. You will do what I tell you to or …" **Kyūbisays until Naruto interrupts. "I think that is quite enough Kyūbi. I realized two things since I first showed up here. The first thing is this is my mind we are in. So that means everything outside of your cage is mine and you can't affect that unless the seal weakens due to me doing something retarded like tearing a portion of it off or making some kind of back water deal with you that you take advantage of" Naruto says without emotion. Kyūbi was cursing up a storm inside it's head. '**Damn! That little monkey is much smarter than I thought. Here I was sure it would be easy to scare him then make some simple deal that looks better for him than for me … that still might work except I'll have to offer him something big**' The Kyūbi thought.

"The second thing I noticed is that I control everything here including your cell, so if I want to I could make it so you can't even see this dingy sewer you hate so much let alone the outside world" Naruto threatens. **"Even if that's true you need me"** Kyūbi says. " … Need you?" **"You haven't forgotten have you human?"** Kyūbi says. Naruto knows where the demon is going so he decides to end the game. "No Kyūbi, I have not forgotten. I know that now that I am walking away from the path the Hokage and others have manipulated me towards that I will be left completely on my own despite the laws saying that as a 12 year old civilian I am entitled to such protections for at least four more years. I also know the hunts and beatings will start again if not worse" Naruto says as the Kyūbi grins.

**"You will also be stopped from leaving your hell as despite your refusal this pathetic village won't let their weapon go so easily. Also, others will seek my power and either want to use them through you or take them from you. You have no hope of survival unless you listen to me. I am willing to train you not only in the jinchūriki arts as I did my former vessel but also give you powers and abilities like the Sharingan to make you a god among men"** Kyūbi says sure the answer would be yes. Naruto stared into the imposing eyes of the Kyūbi and spoke without hesitation.

"No Kyūbi, I do not accept your deal. I have also severed the communication link between us so this will be our first and only talk" Naruto was interrupted as the Kyūbi roared and smashed into the gate repeatedly trying to claw at Naruto who simply stood and watched the great beast harm itself in a vain attempt to hurt him. When the Kyūbi calmed down Naruto continued. "You are right about the dangers so I will train on my own and find my own way to get stronger and survive. I am not cruel though and do not hate you as what has happened to me cannot be blamed on a mere tool of destruction. So I will allow you to change your cage only on the inside of it with the given space as long as it doesn't affect the seal. Good bye Kyūbi" Naruto says as he starts to fade away, but not before Kyūbi gets in one last warning or threat. **"Mark my words human you will need my power and when that day comes this pathetic seal will not stop me" **Kyūbi says.

6:50 a.m. – Saturday, October 17

Naruto woke up after completing the changes to his mind. 'Damn, only five minutes that felt like I was there for at least an hour. Maybe now I can finally get some sleep' Naruto thought. Unfortunately that wasn't in the cards for our young hero. *Knock, Knock, Knock* Naruto heard on his apartment door. Slowly gathering himself Naruto got up and went to the door grumbling about not getting a moments peace. Opening it he found two blank masked Anbu standing outside his door. "Uzumaki Naruto" The one on the left asked and Naruto nodded. "Your presence is requested in council chambers" The one on the right finished. Naruto sighed, 'Great just what I need, another kill the demon shout fest with those arrogant assholes' Naruto thought.

"Fine, give me a minute" Naruto said closing the door. Naruto knew those were some of Danzo's men as he had more run-in's with Danzo and his Ne soldiers then he'd care to remember. The bastard was always trying to make him join his group of robots and promised him all kinds of things when he wasn't threatening him. Naruto knew on an instinctual level this wasn't a guy to mess around with and that he was bad news despite his claims of having Konoha's best interest. So Naruto created a few clones to go out the window and inform the old man of the impromptu council meeting. Looking down Naruto realized he was wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday as he still had his shoes on. Deciding to get this over with Naruto didn't bother with a shower or change of clothes and walked back out of his apartment and closed the door, but before he could even lock it the two ANBU grabbed him and shunshined to the council chamber doors.

Naruto was not a happy camper. He had been standing outside the council chambers for half an hour as he listened to them shout out different ways to kill him. What confused Naruto though was that there was no mention about last night … just continued shouts about wanting him dead for no other reason than to kill him. Honestly it was way too early for this bullshit and Naruto was thinking of busting down the door and ending this crap when the Hokage and the shinobi half of the council walked past him with only the old man even sparing him a glance. A few minutes later Naruto was called to enter as the doors opened and he slowly walked in feeling them close behind him as he fully entered the chamber. Naruto walked through the aisle and past the many glaring eyes with faces of contempt, hate, and greed. Naruto took his place where he normally stood in sessions such as these and the Hokage called everyone to order.

It was then one of the Council Elders decided to stand and get the hate fest rolling. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are here by charged with treason for stealing The Scroll of Sealing other wise known as the Forbidden Scroll last night. How do you plead?" A shriveled old woman Naruto recognized as Utatane Koharu said. "I plead … not guilty" Naruto says. At that the Hokage and several clan heads breathed a sigh of relief as they had feared Naruto was suicidal after the clan heads heard from both the Hokage and Iruka about last nights events in a secret emergency meeting that was being held when the clone of Naruto's barged in informing them of the current meeting.

"What do you mean not guilty demon? Are you saying you didn't steal the Forbidden Scroll?" A fat civilian councilor shouted. However, no response was received as Naruto went around the table and sat in a chair in front of the Hokage. "Answer me Demon!" The fat man screamed. Naruto just sat in his chair looking at his nails. 'I really should clean these' He thought ignoring the councilor. The Hokage decided to stop this little show before anything happened. "Naruto … could you please stand up and tell us why you claim innocence when you admit you stole the scroll?" The Hokage asked. "Hokage-samma the reason is simple. While I did steal the scroll, I did so at the request and prodding of a teacher, an authority figure, a superior whose word I thought was true and taught to obey. I will agree to a small form of punishment if the council thinks I deserve one, but treason is not a charge I can accept even if there was no punishment attached" Naruto says after standing as asked.

The civilian side of the council did not like this answer, while the shinobi side could see why the Hokage thought so highly of the boy. "Oh and tell me …boy. Why wouldn't you take such a deal?" The old one armed, one eyed cripple asked him. "Because, it would mean I have no honor or loyalty and while I could care less about honor as honor is something only those of a higher station can afford. I do care about my loyalty being questioned as despite the beatings, stabbings, poisonings, ostracization, the inability to buy simple things like fresh bread or decent clothes. I have always tried my best to help the people of this village even when my help was met with scorn or harm. What I did was dumb, but it wasn't disloyal and traitor should not be another thing added to the list of names you people have for me" Naruto says then takes a deep calming breath.

Many on the shinobi council lost their focus as the speech went on some due to their shame, others in gleeful remembrance of said evil deeds, the rest thinking of their own kids being in a similar situation save for Hiashi who was indifferent to the whole thing. The civilian side was mainly in gleeful remembrance while thinking of other nasty things they could do to ruin the boys life. Deciding to end this the Hokage speaks up, "I believe young Naruto has explained himself enough. We have heard all we need Naruto thank you. Please come by my office Monday morning we have things to discuss" The old Hokage says. Naruto nods, but like everything else these past couple of days lady luck seemed to have turned her back on him.

"Wait just a minute de- … boy. I heard a rumor that you declined becoming a shinobi last night. Is that correct?" The cripple known as Danzo asks. Immediately Sarutobi, Naruto, and the ninja portion of the council narrowed their eyes at the elder. "Exactly where would you have heard that councilor-san? I haven't seen anyone since last night until those two ANBU with the blank masks came to my door this morning" Naruto says eyes firmly on Danzo. The civilian council was having different thoughts as their eyes all trained on Naruto. 'The Demon brat quit?' 'Is this a trick?' 'We don't have to stop hurting him now?' 'It's been awhile since the last fox hunt' 'I need to get word to _ so we can organize another hunt immediately so the little demon doesn't forget his place' were some of the many thoughts and questions going around the civilian side of the council chambers.

Danzo was slightly sweating now. He never made mistakes … well okay he rarely made mistakes, but never of a political nature and certainly not to the extent he just did. Still, this was a war veteran and he'd been involved in solving or getting out of many political quagmires during his time in office. Danzo knew now was the time to shut up and sit pretty lest something worse happen. "Naruto what did these ANBU look like exactly?" Sarutobi asked. "Umm … like those guys on the ceiling" Naruto says pointing up in the corners. The Hokage quickly took out a kunai and threw it into the corner of the ceiling Naruto was pointing at. The kunai was speeding into the corner nearly lodged in the ceiling, which had many calling Naruto a liar and a demon, when the kunai was suddenly deflected and their was a shimmering effect before two men with blank masks on their faces dropped down in front of Danzo.

Now Danzo was screwed and he knew it. "Ne attack" Danzo ordered. The two shinobi attacked quickly and without question as the ninja council defended their Hokage and counter attacked quickly overwhelming the two Ne soldiers killing them, but not before they served their purpose as Danzo got away with two other Ne following. "Damn that old cripple got away!" Tsume shouted being the first to notice his absence. "Everyone calm down" Sarutobi says trying to regain order. Sarutobi snapped his fingers and four ANBU were immediately in front of him. "Tiger I want you Cat and Monkey to immediately track down Danzo, but do not engage just follow him to wherever they go and alert us when they stop some where" The Hokage orders and the named three instantly shunshined after the elder.

"Boar go to ANBU HQ and alert every available ANBU, Jonin, and Chunin to what is going on. I want a sweep of the village. You are to check every building, store, house even the clan homes are not off limits. Anyone who finds Danzo, the Root, hideouts or storehouses immediately send up a flare signaling your position. If you find Danzo or his Root do not attack alone wait for backup unless they are getting away and then only confront them to detain them. If you can not then make sure they don't leave by any means necessary even death and do not underestimate Danzo or his Root they are an unknown and dangerous entity" The Hokage orders. Boar nods and then shunshines away to complete his mission.

"Okay I'd like all clan heads to get their clans together and in on the search as soon as possible. If no other business is necessary then …" The Hokage got no further before one of the more ignorant civilian councilors decided to make her shrill voice heard. "Hokage-samma excuse me I know this may not be the right time, but did Danzo-samma speak the truth when he said the dem … ughh boy has decided to quit being a shinobi?" Haruno Himei asked. The Hokage sighed, but looked around the room to see the rest of the civilians looking intently at him as were the clan heads. However, before he could answer Naruto did it for him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto not monster, demon, demon brat, demon boy etc. and I am the jinchūrikito the Kyūbi no Yōko" Naruto was interrupted by a round of gasps. "Y-You know?" A civilian asked. "I do and my decision on my status is final in my opinion as I no longer have the desire to help or protect people who only wish to do me harm" Naruto says.

"Naruto! That's enough!" The Hokage shouted surprising everyone even Naruto who hadn't ever heard the old man raise his voice above normal even to quiet the noisy civilian councilors. Sarutobi took this moment while everyone was shocked into silence to end things. "Naruto you will come to my office Monday where we will discuss this and other things further, but until then you will be counted as a graduate academy student and genin shinobi with all that applies to that. I have held back your classes team drawings and confirmations as such so young man I expect you to think hard between now and then about your life and if you really could see yourself without one of these" The Hokage says and hands Naruto a new headband with orange cloth. Naruto reluctantly took the protector and headed for the exit not bothering to look at anyone.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for reading this new story. The challenge is 'I Quit' and if you want more details please check out Dracohalo117's profile for this and other challenges. Also, check out Challenger's profile who has all kinds of interesting challenges up on his profile if your interested.  
**

**I want to take this time to explain a few things. Naruto will quit the ninja life and I have decided some of his path. This won't be a Naruto turns Ronin story or anything like that even though I may still have him leave the Leaf later in the story. However, he will still train the only way he knows how ... like a ninja and get in trouble from time to time as only Naruto can. Still, this is a civilian Naruto story so it will revolve around mostly civilian type drama and most of his classmates will show up sparingly at best. Unfortunately I couldn't add any special abilities for my favorite blond, expect his sensor ability which I tried to show when he pointed out the Ne hiding in the council chambers.**

** Anyway that's all the explanation I have for now, until next time dear readers and again thanks for taking the time to read this story!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this idea as it is a challenge fic issued by Dracohalo117**

***Hokage's Residence – Monday***

"Tenzo report" Hiruzen orders sitting at his desk.

"Hai Hokage-sama, there have been no sightings of Danzo since his escape two days ago. It also appears he was able to gather a majority of his Root forces before leaving the village although he left a few behind to slow our pursuit" Tenzo says.

"What about his hideouts?" The Hokage asks.

"We found several throughout the village and one big complex about ten miles from the village. It held housing, several large cafeterias, and a med station. The main base though was located directly beneath the Hokage Tower and ran underneath the village in a massive maze of tunnels that connected to his house and the big base outside the village and several smaller bases inside the village. We also uncovered a few more of the Snake's labs and hideouts when doing our search including one that seemed to be used by both the traitorous Sannin and Danzo. There are also recent traces in one of Danzo's bases of the Snake Sannin or a spy of his" Tenzo reports.

'My biggest mistake and Danzo working together' Thought Hiruzen worriedly.

'For how long? How many traitors are in my village hiding in plain sight? What have I been doing to let all of this happen? What's happened to this village?' Were some of the thoughts running through the old Hokage's mind.

"Tenzo this ends here. I want all ANBU to stop whatever missions they are on and return to the leaf in a weeks' time no exceptions. Then you will conduct a more concentrated search first of the already known hideouts of both men and then the whole village again, but this time look for anything that doesn't belong or looks out of place. Then I want a thorough investigation of every member of the council and ninja forces. If there are any reasons to suspect them of treason I want interrogations done immediately. This stops now Konoha will no longer tolerate traitors doing as they please and causing harm to this village and it's citizens. I have allowed far too much to go unnoticed or punished on my watch. Leave the full report on my desk and get everything you could possibly need to be ready" The Hokage says firmly.

The ANBU Captain nods placing the reports in front of the Hokage and immediately shunshined to ANBU Headquarters to prepare. The old man let out a deep tired breath as he slumped down in his chair wishing he could just stay in bed for a week reading his Icha Icha. Breaking from his thoughts he remembered what else he was supposed to be doing this morning.

'Maybe Orochimaru isn't my biggest mistake' the old man thought. Just then he heard a knock at his door.

'He's here earlier than I expected. I honestly thought I'd have to send a few ANBU after him to get him here' the Sandiame thought.

"Come in" Hiruzen said.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office just like he had many times before only now his goal in life was gone and replaced by … nothing. He had nothing without being a ninja. Naruto had honestly spent almost every waking moment since before he could even remember wanting to be or trying to be a ninja and now that was gone.

Over the weekend though he came to a stunning conclusion … the illusion he gave himself to keep going against a world that seemed mostly against him was the main thing that hurt him. As long as he kept going on and on about actually wanting to protect people he could care less about and more often then not hated him he would find himself in one stupid and dangerous situation after another. It would also stop him from discovering more about himself and honestly finding something he loved to do.

The thought of being a ninja made him sick. Living in a ninja village blinded most kids to the truth, but thanks to Iruka, the Fox, and Mizuki his blinders were off and he truly saw what kind of profession he almost signed himself up for. To most people who had no affiliation with ninjas they were the type of vile evil scum that sneak in your house at night and kill entire families because someone paid them the right amount of money. Heck, when Naruto thought more about it he came to the conclusion that if paid enough money they would kill off their own family.

The other conclusion Naruto came to was the Hokage wasn't the kind old generous grandfatherly type he often made himself out to be. No, he ordered those ninja to kill off that family and if they didn't do it they could be executed on grounds of treason for not following orders. He also realized the Hokage had been subtly pushing him into being a ninja using the loneliness and confusion he had felt for most of his life to make him do what he wanted him to. When he saw how thoroughly he had been manipulated by the old man Naruto could no longer think of him as a family or even as a friend.

Naruto was beyond confused at this point. The man he thought of as family as a grandfather was in reality a cold blooded killer who had legions of cold blooded killers that he ordered to do cold blooded killer type things and tricked little kids like him into being cold blooded killers with illusions of fame and glory and all that went with that. But that still left the problem of now that he no longer wanted to be a ninja.

What exactly could he do?

Did any of his skills translate well into any other profession?

Would he be allowed to pursue that profession if he staid in Konoha?

Last, but not least did he even want to stay in Konoha?

Naruto loved the village with all his heart and it was perfect … well if you got rid of certain people. It was beautiful, warm year round, and if you weren't him it was a very friendly and hospitable place to live.

The only things Naruto had figured out was that now that he was done trying to be a ninja he was happier than he had been in a long time and that no matter what even if he had to go to jail he wouldn't be a ninja. So with that in mind Naruto walked quietly over to the Hokage's desk and sat in the chair directly in front of him.

"Hello Hokage-sama, you wanted to see me" Naruto says.

"Naruto-kun, I want to know what's caused you to not want to be one of my shinobi all of a sudden?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asks.

Naruto takes a thinking pose for a few minutes before looking like he remembered something.

"It started when Umino-san was yelling at me over the written portion of the test. You know I suck at genjutsu and so does any teacher I've ever had. I think Mizuki rigged the test with a genjutsu and like a baka I just accepted it and tried to answer the questions the best I could even though I knew this couldn't possibly be the academy's graduation exam as the questions were too hard and some didn't even have anything to do with being a ninja.

However, Mizuki must have done something, because all Umino-san got back was a blank paper so he was yelling at me as everyone else headed to the weapon throwing portion of the test. When he was yelling he said that he felt everyone might be better off if I did fail and never became a ninja. At first I was upset, because of the things he said and the fact I knew I had at least tried to do the test, but that last thing he said got me to thinking if it would really be the end of the world if I didn't pass" Naruto says.

The Hokage seriously did not like the direction this was going. 'I might need to introduce Umino-san to Ibiki' Hiruzen thought.

"Naruto, what about your dream of being Hokage and taking my hat some day? Of the villagers liking and respecting you? Don't you still want those things?" The Hokage asked hoping Naruto would remember how much he wanted to be a ninja.

"Hokage-sama I thought about a lot of things these past couple of days and I came to a few answers. First, I never wanted to be Hokage or a ninja. I just wanted people to treat me like a normal kid and maybe even like me and I now realize that is a really sucky reason to become a ninja plus it'll never happen no matter what I do with some of them.

Second, Umino-san was right I'd make a lousy ninja. I like wearing bright clothes, I hate authority and politics, and as bad as my life has been I don't have it in me to take a life unless I absolutely have to. I also realized I don't care about the villagers and what they think. If they leave me alone I'll leave them alone. I only care about those that truly care for me and some how I think they'll be happy with my decision" Naruto says confidently.

'Yep, I'm definitely going to book an appointment with Ibiki for Iruka tomorrow' the Hokage thought.

"What will you do Naruto? How will you make any money, because if you do this Naruto I won't be able to keep giving you the allowance you currently receive" Hiruzen says.

"I don't know Hokage-sama, but I'll figure it out and I'll find a way to survive as I always do" Naruto says not phased by that question even if he had doubts himself.

"Then what about your parents legacy? They were both great ninja from very prestigious clans. You are all that's left of both families don't you want to be a great ninja to make them proud?" The Hokage asks.

Naruto just looked at the old man like he grew five heads. "Wait a minute my parents … from prestigious clans? You always tell me you don't know who my parents are" Naruto says glaring at the old man.

'Damn this must have been how Danzo felt when he slipped up' the old man thought.

"Look Naruto … I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you about them or you would have been in a lot of danger. Your parents had a lot of enemies and people who wanted to take advantage of them. Your father was afraid of what would happen to you if they knew you were his child so he made me promise not to tell anyone including you until you could protect yourself. He said when you were either chūnin or 16 that I should tell you and release your inheritance. I'm sorry Naruto, but until one of those conditions is met I can't help you" Hiruzen says.

Naruto just sat there lost in thought as he listened to the old man once again spin his lies. 'He knows who my parents are and he won't tell me unless I become one of his ninja puppets to command as he see's fit. I bet he wouldn't tell me even if I was 16 and a chūnin. Hell I bet he wouldn't tell me even if I was 18 and a jōnin ranked member of ANBU. This is his little secret to keep waving in front of my face so I dance to his strings the way I have been my entire life' Naruto thinks with darker and darker thoughts coming to the forefront. Gripping his hands tightly to the point of drawing blood Naruto tries to calm himself and leave the dark thoughts for another day.

"I understand Hokage-sama" was his strained reply.

"Good, good my boy I am glad you understand so now then how about we forget all of this nonsense and you head on to the academy to get your team assignments" the Hokage says with a smile plastered on his face.

"I think you misunderstood me Hokage-sama. I meant that I understand about you not being able to tell me if that was truly their wish. I will wait until the day after my 16th birthday to receive the information and anything else they may have left for me" Naruto says. That stupid fake smile was gone in an instant and an old war veteran replaced the caring old man.

"What makes you think you have a choice Naruto? What makes you think I or the council will simply let you walk away from your duty?" The old man asks sternly.

"I don't know maybe it's because I'm not as dumb as you all think. The moment I failed that test regardless of what happened afterwards I became a civilian. Then there is the little matter of that being my third time failing the test, which disqualifies me from going to the academy next year. I am a civilian and as the law states as a civilian I do not have any loyalty or duty to this village and can leave if and when I want, but right now I just want to live as peaceful a life as possible while I figure some things out" Naruto says.

"Naruto do you even know what you are saying?" the old man asks incredulously with a look on his face that screamed I'm ashamed of you.

"You are basically putting yourself back under the auspices of the civilian council giving me no way of keeping you safe as you would not be under my jurisdiction any more" the Hokage says.

"I wasn't under your jurisdiction at any point even as an academy student Hokage-_sama_. Even if I was that didn't stop them from doing the evil things they've always done. Not to mention the civilian council has no rights or authority to do anything to anyone shinobi or civilian, but you've allowed them to assume that they do and that's the real problem. The civilians don't even have the legal authority to do anything more than suggest for you to punish someone or force them to change the color of the awning covering the sidewalk in front of their shop. I mean haven't you ever figured out that all this paperwork you keep getting is mostly from the civilian council getting you to do their dirty work and enforcing their petty schemes to grab power?" Naruto lectures.

This forced the old Hokage to stop and actually think about what Naruto was saying. He looked down at the latest piece of garbage that waited his signature and sighed. The boy spoke the truth and he would do something about that, but now wasn't the time.

"Okay Naruto say that you are right and that I find a way to take care of the civilian council that wouldn't stop the civilians from attacking you or sadly even my own shinobi. Then there is what your parents wanted for you. They named you after a character in a famous ninja's book where the main character becomes a famous ninja and savior to his country and the world certain that you were destined for great things. Also, what about you friends? Won't you miss any of them? They are going to be awfully busy training and doing missions to help the village and gain prestige for their families. Are you just going to sit on the sidelines while your friends pass you by and become strong and even closer with each other?" The old man asks as he puffs on his pipe.

Naruto sat back for a minute before answering. "You are probably right Hokage-sama if anything they'll probably blame me if you finally take back control like you should have long ago before things got so out of hand. I imagine they'll hire many assassins both from inside and outside of Konoha to do the deed, but fear won't make me change my mind.

I'll become strong no matter what in my own way and protect those I love and myself from them by any means necessary. As for friends I never really had any. The best I got was a few willing to do some pranks with me and then leave me holding the bag or this one girl who seems to pass out whenever I get within ten feet of her. Other than that it was no better than the adults and I can't honestly say I'll miss any of them, but I wish them all luck and hope they survive.

As for what my parents wished for me … why should I care when it seems no one else has. I will do my best to shoulder this burden and be a good person, friend, lover, husband, and hopefully father. If that isn't good enough then I am sorry but that is all they, this village, and you shall receive" Naruto says strongly crossing his arms showing he wouldn't budge.

The old Hokage let out another sigh and then put his pipe away. 'I can't believe it's come to this, but Naruto truly is the most unpredictable person I've met in all my years … even my wife didn't vex me this much' the Hokage thought.

"It seems there is nothing I can do to change your mind" Hiruzen says getting a shake of the head from Naruto.

"Fine then your free to go, but if you ever change your mind my door is always open to you and here is the money for capturing Mizuki. It isn't much, but it should last you awhile" the old man says handing Naruto a pouch. Naruto looked into the pouch and was shocked at how much was in there.

'Maybe I've been too quick to judge the old man' Naruto thought.

"Thank you Hokage-sama … for everything" Naruto says and then walks out the room.

Taking one last look at where the young man who he considered like a grandson walked out the tired old Hokage could only shake his head before moving on to other matters. Calling an ANBU he took out a scroll and jotted down a quick note before handing it to the masked man and sending him to deliver it then reaching into a secret compartment fished out a bottle of Sake and drank the entire bottle then took out his favorite little orange book giggling as he read to the dismay of his hidden ANBU.

**10:05 a.m. – Konoha Ninja Academy**

At the Ninja Academy Umino Iruka was reading the scroll an ANBU had dropped off thirty minutes ago. He spent the first ten minutes to get over his shock and then the last twenty coming to grips with what the scroll suggested.

'So Naruto was really serious about not being a ninja. This is all my fault I failed as a sensei' The man thought sadly.

Iruka had spent the entire weekend trying to track down the blond, which was odd as he usually found him no problem one of the few with such skill. His ability to track Naruto down so easily earned him a lot of money over the years as the Hokage and council considered it a C-rank mission or higher depending on the level of charges against the happy-go-lucky blond idiot. So not being able to find the blond at all was greatly concerning him and now the Hokage wanted to see him and he wasn't having a good feeling about that.

'Naruto why give up now? Did my words really affect you that badly?' Iruka questioned.

'Of course they did. I above all else know that words can leave deeper scars than any physical wound so why did I say all of that' Iruka thought.

'It's because I never knew you like I thought I did nor had the connection I thought we did. I thought I was doing enough, because I didn't hurt or hinder you like the others but Mizuki was doing enough of that for the both of us and I allowed him to passing it off as normal, because sadly with you it was. I failed you Naruto, but I promise that from now on any and every kid that passes through those doors will get my best and I will help them as much as I can with everything not just the stuff I'm supposed to or just in the classroom and some day I'll make it up to you Naruto' Iruka thought to himself with many different emotions playing over his face settling on a smile.

The kids watching all of this were some what disturbed by their soon to be former teacher and had quieted down as Iruka had some weird smile on his face and an unnatural shine in his eyes. As soon as it started it ended as Iruka snapped out of it and looked at the group of young aspiring ninja about to start their new lives.

"I just want to say it was a pleasure teaching you all and I look forward to hearing about all the great things I'm sure you are going to do as ninja of Konohagakure. I just have a little advice I hope you all listen to and take it to heart. Do what you are told, train hard, listen to and learn from those more experienced than you, and most importantly rely on your teammates, friends, and family to help you get stronger and be your support when things get tough" Iruka says.

Iruka looked around taking in the faces most of which unbeknownst to them he'd be seeing again. Some genuinely seemed inspired which made him smile a little, A few had their heads hanging down for different reasons, and sadly most just seemed to sit their uncaring or not understanding. Looking at one of the students with their head down he made out the little shy dark haired Hyuuga that would follow Naruto around.

'Poor girl looks like her entire world has come apart' Iruka thought shaking his head. Iruka pushed the thoughts aside and decided to reveal what they all … well most of them wanted to hear. "Okay everyone quiet down so I can give out your team assignments. Team 1 is …"

**11:45 a.m. – Ichiraku's Ramen stand**

Naruto had been walking around for awhile now. He thought about training, but wasn't really in the mood plus he wanted to actually have a plan when he started training again. He admitted to himself that he wasted a lot of his time doing things that didn't help him and training was no different. Deciding to just do something Naruto noticed the streets were more populated than they had been a minute ago and then noticed the time. It was the lunch rush and now that he thought about it a bowl or two of ramen would do him some good.

It only took a minute for Naruto to make his way to the little stand and walk inside finding Ayame in her usual spot at the counter reading a magazine.

"Hey Ayame nee-chan" Naruto called out to the young woman.

"Hey Naruto, we were starting to get worried about you. You haven't come to the stand since Thursday" Ayame says putting away the magazine.

"Yeah, sorry about that I guess I got caught up trying to pass the graduation exams again" Naruto explains.

"It's okay Naruto as long as you are okay. So did you pass this time?" Ayame asks, but knew the answer before she did. She had overheard a group of civilians gloating over Naruto's latest failure when she was at the market.

"No … I failed again" Naruto says some what somberly, but still managed to look the young woman in the eye. Ayame for her part was shocked that he seemed to be taking things so well.

'Last time he holed up in his room for a solid week with about a years worth of store bought ramen only coming out when it was all gone. When he came out he actually had a bit of a gut on him' she thought.

"Are you going to be okay Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked coming around the counter and sitting next to her favorite blond.

"Yeah, I'll be fine nee-chan … it's just … I found some stuff out and now I don't know what to do" Naruto says somberly.

"Glad to see you are taking it so maturely Naruto, but hey there is always next year right. I'm sure you'll pass it then" Ayame says trying to lift the little blonde's spirit.

"There won't be a next year" Naruto says just loud enough for only Ayame to hear.

"What?" The teenage girl says asks in confusion.

"I'm not going back. I've decided to become or rather stay a civilian" Naruto responds receiving a gasp from the girl.

"B-b-but Naruto … for as long as I've known you that's all you've talked about … well besides ramen. Why give up now?" Ayame asked.

"It's not that I'm giving up Ayame onee-chan. The Hokage made me a genin and even tried to stop me from turning him down, but things happened yesterday that led me to realize I don't want to be a ninja. When I thought about it I realized I never did as my reasons were childish and all about getting people to like me not protecting them. I also realized that ninja do things I hope I never have to do and it's not the glamorous lifestyle I thought it was. Honestly, I feel sorry for some of my classmates as they are in for a rude awakening" Naruto says.

Ayame was stunned. She knew Naruto was smarter than he let on … he had to be just to survive as long as he has, but he just seemed … so much older … it unnerved her a little.

"So what happened … exactly?" Ayame asked curious to what caused all of this.

"Some of it I can't say, but basically one of the proctors sabotaged my test and the other yelled at me thinking I was just being stupid when I tried to tell him. I got tricked by the proctor who sabotaged my test into doing something so stupid and illegal it could have gotten me killed, which I think he was either hoping for or hoping to do himself. I stopped the evil proctor and was given the chance by both Iruka and Hokage-san to become a shinobi, which I turned down. Then spent the weekend in bed trying to figure out what to do next" Naruto says flatly.

"So … did you come up with anything?" Ayame asked after a few silent minutes had passed between them.

"Not really … but I remember over hearing this man tell his son one time to do what makes you happy. I don't really have anything like that except cooking" Naruto says.

"Well what about cooking?" Ayame asked. Naruto just looked at her for a minute.

"You mean like you and the old man?" He asked. Ayame nodded in response.

"I can't do that … even if I wanted to the moment word got out about my restraunt rather I just worked in it or owned it those bastards would at best boycott it and at worst and most likely burn it down with me in it" Naruto replies after a minute of thought.

Both sat in silence for awhile just thinking when Ayame got an idea and started to look around for anyone that might over hear what she was about to say, but found no one.

"Well then why not use what you learned at the academy and fool everyone?" Ayame asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"I mean you can always henge and make yourself look like someone else and if you know any of those solid clone techniques they can help by providing numbers" Ayame says quietly so only Naruto can hear.

Naruto thought about what she said sitting back on his stool nearly tipping over a time or two. Ayame just giggled watching him and studying his facial expressions that just seemed too cute. Naruto stopped and turned to Ayame,

"If I did this do you think I can work here" Naruto said. Ayame got real uncomfortable and it showed on her face. Her uncomfortability lay in the fact that due to their … pro Naruto stance they didn't get a lot of business even if they were widely recognized as one of the best stand operated eateries in the Elemental nations.

Seeing her face Naruto quickly amended what he said, "I'd work for free and all … I just want to get some experience".

Ayame looked down, "I'm sorry Naruto, but even for free we couldn't hire you. It's not that we don't want to … it's just this is a small stand and we don't get much business as is. I hope you understand" Ayame said feeling bad for having to turn him down.

Hiring Naruto was something she and her father often talked about mainly because while they wouldn't tell him they never really thought he'd become a shinobi. Those conversations always came to the sad conclusion that they couldn't no matter how much they wanted to. They realized if business was bad now it would be even worse if they did hire him.

Naruto did understand and he didn't want to cause any trouble for two of the few people he held dear.

"I … understand. I'll just have to go about it another way I guess" he says to placate his worried friend.

Ayame tried to make sure her little blond friend was alright, but he just thanked her for her concern and asked for a bowl of ramen. Naruto knew she would hate being blown off like that, but right now he just really needed to get away from it all. Eating one bowl Naruto paid and then left deciding to head home. He had a lot to think about and unfortunately this time ramen wouldn't help him.

* * *

I want to thank all of you for reading this 3rd installment of 'Is There More to my Life'. I hope you enjoyed it and I again apologize ahead of time for not responding to your reviews, but I promise that I read all of them**.**

**This is a challenge fic. The challenge is 'I Quit' and if you want more details please check out Dracohalo117's profile for this and other challenges. Also, check out Challenger's profile who has all kinds of interesting challenges up on his profile if you are interested.**


End file.
